zabuturfandomcom-20200215-history
Krippa
Krippa, (formally known as The Republic of Krippa as of the late 43rd Century, 182nd Age) is the western region of the great Mencuan continent. It also encompasses the Munjang-Îue island, and the waters between it and the mainland, often known as Omaha Bay. It has a diverse landscape, ranging from deserts to the south to swamplands and mountains in the north. Krippa is also famous for housing the Serénes villages, and it is the home to a large portion of Mencu's Zaderic population. Formerly a seemingly forsaken land, the Zaderei quickly turned it into a habitable location, and nowadays Serenghe of all sorts thrive here. Throughout history, it is also known as a powerful nation that behaves very much like an empire, even if it is not in its formal description. Reasons for this include the fact that it was preceded by a powerful nation that was in fact known as The Krippan Empire. History Like with all the nations, Krippa's history dates back to the original creation. It has had many different names since it was first made, and for a while it was mostly uninhabited. However, with the appearance of Zaderei, combined with fear and discrimination from extremist groups (particularly Shitenou), Krippa was soon inhabited by the Zaderei. Originally a hostile land, the Zaderei were the best candidates for the land, and they soon put it to good use. Early Zaderei were sometimes called "Masters of the West" because of their ability to build thriving cities out in the desert. Since Zaderism was independent of race, Koldians, Clazmars and Tenscimors, non-Zaderic Serenghe all lived here in roughly similar numbers. In some old traditions, Krippa is associated with the element Water, despite its famous desert landscapes. This was most likely because of the Omaha Bay, the coastal regions of Munjang-Îue which receive regular monsoons, and the icy peaks and high altitudes of the Serénes villages. some villages, notably Serénes, have a blue theme to them even, and it is likely because of them that Krippa is also famous for producing many Waterformers. In the year 4610, a large war between Krippa and Koldia broke out, primarily due to a campaign triggered by the Zendenga Family, which used the face of their child California to further this campaign. These events are covered more extensively in The Crusade of Zulera. Climate Krippa has a very diverse climate. the largest mainland portion, where the capital city Zuurohk is situated, is a desert climate. Rain is not unheard of here, and every year or so, it gets a monsoon. Up north on the thinner mainland portion of land Krippa possesses, there is swampland, which is on the opposite side of the Kamatu Mountain rain shadow. Because of the Omaha Bay, the island of Munjang-Îue receives lots of rainfall. The high-altitude plains around the Serénes villages is more mild in the summer, and cooler in the winter, receiving plentiful snow, particularly in the mountains. Northward in the Kamatu Swamps there is a marshy climate present, as would be expected from a place with such a name. Munjang-Îue is slightly different from Krippa's mainland and is often referred to uniquely, mostly due to the slightly different culture they possess there and their geographical semi-isolation. Culture Government The Krippan government is a Tribal Chiefdom, where the cities and different regions are ruled by their own chiefs. These chiefs answer to the Krippan Head Chiefs, who are situated in Zuurohk. The Krippan society is not too fond of politics, and they keep things relatively simple. The Tribe Chiefs settle the disputes among their own cities and administrative regions, and since this region is populated mostly by Zaderei, these disputes are relatively few. Tribal Chiefs are typically a couple, and usually when one spouse dies, the Tribal Chiefs are replaced, so that there are always two. Out of the governments of the Five Nations, Krippa's is believed to have had the least amount of corruption throughout history. Military Because of its large Zaderic majority, Krippan armies are notorious for having large amounts of women. During some periods of time, usually during segregation periods against Zaderei, it has even been recorded that men were prohibited from fighting to preserve their lives, and all-female battalions are not unheard of even in modern times. The most controversial practice seen in military warfare is one of Krippa's specialties that is commonly used against their enemies regardless of the situation. Krippa is notorious for using children as young as 4 and 5 years old as soldiers to test the morals of their enemies. however, these children are often actually heavily disciplined and reasonably skilled fighters and warriors. Krippa's unique practice of teaching children combat skills at an early age has paid off--many nations have tried imitating Krippa's tactics, and none have succeeded nearly as well as the child soldiers of the Krippan Empire. Krippans tend to be disciplined early in their lives, but also are given more freedoms because of this responsibility, leaving morale and sense of freedom at reasonable highs. Foreign Relations Overall, Krippa tends to have rocky relations with most of the world because of its power and its deadly militaries that also often include children. Krippa shares genereally amiable ties with its western neighbor Korziña in the Eastern Hemisphere. It had hostile relations with Koldia for several years leading up to and even after the War of 4610. When Faction Wars break out, Krippa generally has harsher ties with Kroggné. It has remained a fairly neutral relationship with Krawvill thanks to Queen Zerviah's politics. Demographics Inhabitants Serenghe that live in Krippa are known as Krippans. Most of the Krippan population are Zaderei, or Serénes villagers, who possess such a unique culture that they are almost considered their own type of people. Nevertheless, the Serénes villagers still pledge loyalty to Krippa, as long as their country's cause is good. Since Zaderic Serenghe are of any race, there are roughly equal numbers of Clazmars, Koldians, and Tenscimors scattered throughout its borders. Western regions of Krippa such as Munjang-Îue have slightly more Tenscimors owing to its close proximity to Korziña; the Eastern regions have slightly more Clazmars because of the closeness of Krawvill, and the northern regions have slightly more Koldians because of the border shared with Koldia. Krippa is also the native region of three of the Lakamaté of the 48th Century Lakamaté. Notable Krippan Natives Notable Krippan Natives include the following: Liberty Tezeru Mežkiel 4, the 7250th Lakamaté of Earth Tenoko Zoraki Dragmãr 2, the 7250th Lakamaté of Water Zadok Hachisuga Sakai 6, the 7250th Lakamaté of Air Zarbozen Illzimis Zamzara Koziwa Rodrigo Serénes Eka-Zulera Joanna Tallarico Katara Zelgius Altina 2 Almost any of the Serénes villagers See Also Krippan Zaderei The Five Nations